Logoda Zephyeurus
, Anemoi; lit. "Embodiment of the Four Winds") Hurricane Lotus of Koma Inu (駒犬の嵐蓮, Koma Inu no Ranren) |race=Human |gender=Female |age=19 |height= 5'3" (160 cm) |weight= 104 lbs (47.2 kg) |birthday= March 21st |eyes=Teal-Green |hair=Green |blood type=AB- |affiliation= Koma Inu |previous affiliation=Self |mark location=Center of the Back |occupation=Mage Member of Koma Inu |previous occupation=Independent Mage Wanderer Student |team= |previous team= None |partner= Helena Gadolinium (Occasionally) Inori Hazama (Occasionally) |previous partner= None |base of operations= Koma Inu Guild Headquarters |status= Active |relatives= Unknown Parents (Deceased) |magic= Gale Dragon Slayer Magic (Second-Gen, Tenpenchii Dragon Mode, Dragon Dance) Time Magic Spellblade Nature Magic Healing Magic Shadow Magic Memory Control |weapons='Valitsaif' ( , Varitusifu; lit. "Grand Scattered Tempest Covering the Universe") |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=no }} Logoda Zephyeurus (ローゴーダ·ゼファーユーラス, Rōgōda Zefāyūrasu) is a mysterious young maiden who's traversed the magical world for many years at a time, experiencing many things that others are unaware of; this makes her a knowledgeable individual in her right, in lieu of her youthfulness. She's considered to be one of the few magical prodigies of her time, mastering a variety of high-level magic in a short amount of time and utilizing each of them to achieve her "ends". Over the course of her lifetime, she's become affiliated with a variety of people; she continually to travel in whatever direction the wind took her — earning her keep in life. Over the course of such travels, her various deeds combined with her wind affinity and gentle appearance has led her to be dubbed as "Gentle Wind Maiden" (微風乙女, Soyokaze Otome), by those at large — a rather fitting title to say the least. At some point, she joined Koma Inu for unknown reasons; from then on, she became affiliated with a variety of its members — most prominently, Helena Gadolinium and Inori Hazama, two girls who have similar magic affinity as herself; she commonly teamed up with them to take on a myriad of missions of ranging difficulties, growing closer to them with each one accomplished. Among the guild members, she's referred to as the "Hurricane Lotus of Koma Inu" (駒犬の嵐蓮, Koma Inu no Ranren), for her mysterious nature and absolute mastery over the wind element — something she seems to be a bit proud of; however, there's more to this girl than meets the eye. Appearance In lieu of her mysterious nature, Logoda is personified as a normal girl — one with no outgoing or noticeable traits that would partition her from the rest of her peers. This is rather advantageous in some sense, as it allows her to blend in with the environment without standing out too much. As one who's traveled to various places all over the continent — "following the wind", she's witnessed and interacted with many things that she would later use for her means, "reading and blending with the air" being one of them. Thus, Logoda always had a habit of changing her appearance as to allude suspicion from her person as much as possible. In certain instances, she would use the magic at her disposal to help achieve her espionage — only high-level mages being immune; regardless, Logoda isn't a person who would physically stay the same for long periods of time, for the fear that she will become more and more recognizable as time passes — contradicting her desire to remain anonymous and stay a certain distance, something she believes would be safe for everyone in the end. The one thing that remains constant with Logoda, despite her myriad "transformations", is her youthful and girly appearance — something she couldn't change using her magic without leaving traces of her actual self. Upon a single glance, one can tell that Logoda is girl with the mien of a high-school student, accurate given that she's near her early twenties and late teens. She has a rather slim and waifish build, typical for the average females of her age group; though, it should be noted that she's stronger than initially perceived because of the intense training regimen she went through as a child and during her time of affiliation with God Serena. A rather.... unique trait her busty figure, something almost equates Helena's own — the golden maiden having mixed positive feeling about, as she won't be alone on the "breast jokes" constantly made about herself. Her signature trait is her green hair that's done in a bob; it matches perfectly with her teal-green eyes that always has an innocent look to them regardless of the situation — something she often utilizes to fulfill her modus operandi, and her painted fingernails. In terms of height and weight, it matches both Helena's and Inori's — rather useful, as her guild members tend to view them more like sisters rather than contemporary teammates. Overall, she's rather beautiful in her own right — something that's complemented by those around and something that's never refuted by others. Even the average female of her age group would make such agreements upon initial inspection. As aforementioned, because Logoda's desire to remain mysterious and distant, she doesn't stay physically the same in terms of outfits. She constantly changes her clothing whenever given a chance in order to derive suspicion off of herself and blend in with the environment — often implemented through the machinations of her magic. Currently, her outfit is the same one that Helena wears — a school uniform from her time in the magic school she graduated from; in the golden maiden's opinion, she would match her quite well and it would help her blend in with the guild's environment, unaware of the green-haired maiden's true intentions. It seems that Logoda accepted it out of gratitude, as Helena unintentionally did something she was going to achieve on her merits, thus reserving less work on her end. However, there are slight variations in Logoda's version even though they share the same designs. It consists of a cream-colored dress sweater (noted to outline her overall figure and make her bust more noticeable) with a white turtleneck and cuffs with frills while having a black & red designs; it's complimented by the red bow she wears. It comes with a navy blue and white-plad skirt, but instead of stocking — Logoda wears dark-blue thigh-high stockings with a pair of women's penny loafers. Overall, Logoda is more of student in this regard, something that some of the active guild members are — having recently graduated from the guild's personal magic academy, currently one of the most-well known schools in all of Ishgar. Personality History Logoda is mysterious as she's beautiful; as someone who's rather secretive about what she does or where she comes from — reasons exclusive to her person, no one knows much about her. Even Helena and Inori, the closest she has to friends in the guild she's currently staying in, doesn't know much about her. According to the Logoda, the common excuse that she gives that gives some allusions to her previous life is that she merely "follows the wind" — something that holds some truth, as she's been often affiliated with the element for the majority of her lifetime and seen in her various epithets. She traveled from place-to-place, blending in with the environment and interacting with the locals — steadily gaining knowledge over time. As soon as she got what she wanted, she left as quickly as she came — no one remembering her existence, as if she was never there to begin with. Also, the only thing that could be pieced together is her obtaining and subsequent mastery of her Dragon Slayer Magic lacrima — acting as her signature form of combat; it was around the same time she got her signature weapon from an unknown person she randomly encountered, created by the infamous Machias that wreaked havoc on Ishgar for quite some time before his eventual departure from the continent. It's said that those who have discovered some aspect of her former life has their memories altered soon after by Logoda, in fear of what they might make of her. Equipment Valitsaif ( , Varitusifu; lit. "Grand Scattered Tempest Covering the Universe"): Valitsaif is the name of Logoda's signature weapon; it acts as an embodiment of her ideals and her mysterious nature, showing simplicity and complexity at the same time — something seen in its appearance and overall capabilities. True to Logoda's status as a Mage, her weapon is a typical magical tool — one forged through Blade Blacksmith, giving the weapon its unique qualities. It seems that this is one of the few weapons that's created by Yarrow Aurora's hands through his mastery of the magic, but later abandoned as it didn't fit in with his "combat standards"; he called the weapon a failure as a result, giving it to some fool he defeated some time prior. It was later passed on to Logoda through that same person upon their encounter, noticing the blade's resonance with the girl's magical power. Gracefully accepting it, the weapon has acted as an extension of herself, dutifully serving her desires when the time arose; it's one of the main methods she used to control her high levels of magical prowess — something equated by only a few mages, and acted as a medium for her other physical capabilities. She typically uses it when entering her Drákon Sfagéas Mode, where it becomes available to her person. Logoda's signature weapon takes the form of an ornately-designed , having an incredibly tip and edges though its blade is straight and thin; its made from an incredulously durable metal, thus can't be destroyed by normal means. Having a green-colored handle, perfectly matching her magical aura's color, it has a complex, sweeping hilt that's curved and partially extends to the blade portion in a spiraling manner; the entire thing is colored a bright gold and has wisps of wind etched into its surface. Unlike other weapons created through Blade Blacksmith, this one doesn't have a given insignia associated with its creator anywhere — alluding to its status as a "failure". Logoda alluded that the real reason why Yarrow deemed the weapon a failure was because he was unable to understand its true nature, thus incapable of bringing out its full potential in lieu of being its originator. Due to the resonance the two have with one another, Logoda is able to understand and bring out said potential to its maxim at any given time — thus confirming the compatibility between the two. Aside from being capable of producing, gathering, and regularly utilizing magical power, it's also has a degree of sentience — seen by the swirling currents of energy around it, which communicates with Logoda to the same degree as the wind itself; this helps Logoda on various occasions, as it shows her how to properly implement her powers without needlessly wasting it like other mages typically do without being conscious about it. It's true abilities allude to its namesake, having a high affinity for the wind element just like its current owner; it's able to manipulate and channel all wind currents in the vicinity, inducing various effects associated with the element, thus performing a higher degree of aerokinesis than even the most seasoned of wind-based combatants are capable of; it seems that it can also induce various weather effects associated with wind, calling up tornadoes and high wind speeds by flowing its magical power outward and letting it affect the natural flow. When wind and air-based magics are performed through Valitsaif, they are magnified to incredulous degrees — making them more powerful than initially perceived. This means that Logoda's Gale Dragon Slayer Magic, which is already known for its power, gets a considerable boost when used through the rapier — allowing it to overwhelm even the mightiest of spells and techniques. As wind is associated with "cutting", Valitsaif has unnaturally sharp edge — having enough power to cleanly cut in twain nearly all obstacles in her way, regardless of its nature. Though the other abilities that the blade possesses are rarely used, Logoda has proven herself the rightful master of this weapon by the way she utilize it in tandem with her knowledge and magical talents. Magics & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Fencing Prodigy Magical Prowess Gale Dragon Slayer Magic Various Spells & Charms Other Skills Quotes *''"The winds around me foretell of your defeat. I'll let them guide how you will fall."'' (「私の周り風はあなたの敗北の予言。私は彼らがあなた落ちるか案内しもらおう。」, "Watashi no mawari-fū wa anata no haiboku no yogen. Watashi wa karera ga anata ochiru ka an'nai shi moraou.") — Logoda's signature battle catchphrase. *''"No matter how hard one tries, no one can truly bind the wind. It's the very embodiment of freedom, something most of us have the privilege to enjoy everyday. Though we may use magic relating to it, we only borrow its immense power. It's an element commonly associated with nature, and like nature — it can easily eliminate all those obstructing its path in its iniquity. Though its normally gentle, its extremely fierce when messed with."'' — Logoda about the wind. *''"I don not abide by the laws the world has set out for the common man. I go by the way of nature, the spirits inhabiting every inch of our planet. I follow my heart when need be, putting logic aside over everything else. My actions are influenced by what the surroundings tell me, nothing more."'' — The mysterious maiden's elusive nature found in her speech. *''"It seems that I'm getting the better of myself in this crux I'm in. How long has it since I've been feeling this way? Well, regardless I must act in kind. It would be disrespectful to my feelings otherwise."'' — Logoda's emotions rising up to the surface. *''"Though a bit flamboyant for anyone's tastes, he had a rather.... unique way of doings. He was kind nonetheless, despite some of his character flaws. I've learned a lot with my various encounters with him, some of which will stay with me for a lifetime. It's sad he's no longer with us anymore. I just hope he can rest peacefully now. By my name as a mage, I will do my best to master the power I've inherited from him."'' — Logoda explaining her relationship with the former God of Ishgar. Trivia *She's based off of the information about Pia Undo, a special character of the anime/manga series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, made as a crossover for the Japanese Android/iOs game, Divine Gate. *The author intentionally gave her the same voice actors as Nene Amano from the series, Digimon Xros Wars because he believe it would fit in with her mysterious persona; also, the character mentioned is one of the author's favorites in the entire Digimon franchise. *Originally something that wasn't intended, this character had become the author's second Dragon Slayer, even though he promised to only make one. However, considering how he had a Fire DS that was approved a while back but didn't get a chance to work on for multiple reasons, this would be the third Dragon Slayer in his possession. :*Interestingly enough, this is his first Second-Generation type Slayer that he's made whilst being one this site for more than two years now. *According to the author, her theme songs are Mystery Girl, Again and Sis Puella Magica!. Her battle theme is Numquam Vincar. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Second Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Healing Mage Category:Time Magic User Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Koma Inu Mage Category:Green Magic User Category:Wanderer Category:Student Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Alpha's RPable Characters